


Белки правосудия

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables (TV 1972), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Face Squirrels, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ЗФБ.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Белки правосудия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708817) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Казалось, в инспекторе Жавере что-то не так – и совсем не кепка рабочего или отсутствие редингота. И даже не веревки. И не взгляд – вполне ожидаемый в подобной ситуации.

– Ты сбрил бакенбарды? – выпалил Вальжан.

Жавер уставился на него.

– Нет, – наконец медленно произнес он. – Я дал белкам, что жили под моей шляпой, свободу.

Вальжан моргнул, сразу представив пару белок под шляпой Жавера, их хвосты, свисающие вниз, чтобы прикрыть его щеки. Это было немыслимо.

– Белки… под твоей шляпой?

– Белки правосудия, – пояснил Жавер, вид у него был совершенно серьезный.

Вальжан на мгновенье задумался.

– Разве им не было скучно?

Жавер умудрился пожать плечами, несмотря на то, что был связан.

– Думаю, они играли в карты.

Вальжан попытался и не смог представить, где белки могли достать такую маленькую колоду карт.

– Конечно, я побрился, ты – идиот! – не выдержал Жавер. – Может, ты поторопишься и убьешь меня наконец! У меня уже нога затекла.

Вальжан, все еще задумчиво размышляющий над новым доказательством наличия чувства юмора у инспектора… пусть весьма спорным и не особенно смешным… медленно вытащил нож и потянулся к веревкам на запястьях Жавера.


End file.
